The Blood Oath (Chinese Translation) / ÒÔÑªÎªÊÄ
by Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of AJ Matthews' "The Blood Oath"; Legolas was framed for a murder he never committed.... Haldir/Legolas & Aragorn Legolas
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of AJ Matthews' "The Blood Oath". You could find the original one at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=641363; Thank AJ for giving me permission^^  
  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿The Blood Oath £¨ÒÔÑªÎªÊÄ£©  
Ô­×÷£ºAJ Matthews  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=641363  
Åä¶Ô£ºHaldir/Legolas; Aragorn/Legolas (AU)  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
ÐòÄ»  
  
ÔÚÕâ±¯ÉËµÄÈÕ×ÓÀï£¬ËÆºõÖÚÉñÒ²ÔÚ²ÔÌìÖ®ÉÏ¿ÞÆü¡£È»¶øÃ»ÈËÖªµÀËûÃÇµÄÀáË®ÊÇÎªË­¶øÁ÷£¬ÊÇÄÇ¸ö²»ÐÒµÄËÀÕß£¬»¹ÊÇÕâ¸öÍòÈËËùÖ¸µÄÐ×ÏÓ¡£  
  
¸Ô¶àµÄ¾ÓÃñÃÇ¶¼ÒÑ¾Û¼¯ÔÚ´Ë´¦£¬ºÍËûÃÇÒ»Æðµ½À´µÄ»¹ÓÐ²»ÉÙ¾«Áé¡£µ«¾«ÁéÃÇÈ´ÎÞ·¨ÈçÈËÀàÒ»ÑùºÁÎÞÑÚÊÎµØ±í´ï×Ô¼ºµÄ±¯Í´¡£ËûÃÇµÄÁ³ÉÏº¬×Å°§ÉËÓë·ßÅ­£¬Ä¬Ä¬¹Û¿´×ÅÔøÊÇËûÃÇÖÐÒ»Ô±µÄÔáÀñ¡£  
  
ÔáÀñÒÑ½Ó½üÎ²Éù£¬¸Ô¶àµÄ¹úÍõ´ËÊ±½«Ä¿¹âÍ¶ÏòÁËµ¼ÖÂÕâÒ»ÇÐµÄ×ï¿ý»öÊ×£¬Ò»Ö±±£³Ö×ÅÕò¶¨ÓëÍþÑÏµÄÃæ¿×Ò²ËæÖ®Òõ³ÁÏÂÀ´¡£ËûµÄÑÛÖÐ´ø×Å±»ÈË±³ÅÑµÄÅ­»ð£¬¶¢×ÅÄÇ¶ÔÀ¶É«µÄÑÛíø¡£  
  
¸ÊµÀ·òÒ²ÔÚ×¢ÊÓ×ÅÄÇ¸öÏÓ·¸£¬È´Ê¼ÖÕÎÞ·¨ÏàÐÅËûÕæµÄÊÇÐ×ÊÖ£¬¾ÍËãËûµÄ¹­ºÍ¼ýÎÞ¿ÉÖÃÒÉµØ±»Ö¤Ã÷ÊÇÄ±É±ËùÓÃµÄÐ×Æ÷£¬¸ÊµÀ·òÈÔÈ»²»ÄÜËµ·þ×Ô¼ºÏàÐÅÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸öÇôÍ½»á·¸ÏÂÈç´ËµÄ×ïÐÐ£¬³ý·ÇËûÄÜ¹»ÔÚÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ¹©´ÊÍâÕÒµ½µÄÆäËûµÄÔ­Òò¡£  
  
"Ô¸ÐÇ³½Ö®ºó»¤ÓÓÄãµÄÁé»ê£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÍÉùµØÓÃ¾«ÁéÓïÏòËÀÕßÖÂÒÔ×îºóµÄ¸æ±ð£¬Ä¬Ä¬µ¿Äî×ÅÕâÎ»Ôø¾­µÄÃÜÓÑ£¬Ëý²»¸ÃÔâÊÜÕâÑùµÄ¶òÔË¡£±»°ó¸¿µÄ¾«Áé¸Ð¾õµ½ÁËÂäÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏµÄÄ¿¹â£¬Ëû»ØÍ·ÍûÈ¥£¬À¶É«µÄÑÛíøÖÐÍ¬ÑùÉÁË¸×Å±»³öÂôµÄ·ßÅ­¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÕæÏ£Íû×Ô¼ºÄÜ¹»¿ÞÆü£¬²»½öÎªÄÇÎ»ÊÅÈ¥µÄÅóÓÑ£¬Ò²Îª¼´½«Âäµ½×Ô¼ºÍ·ÉÏµÄÃüÔË¡£  
  
Á½¸öÔÚÒ»ÅÔ¿´ÊØµÄÎÀ±ø¿´µ½¹úÍõÏòËûÃÇÌ§ÊÖÊ¾Òâ¡£ËûÃÇÊÖÖÐ¶¼ÎÕÓÐÒ»¸ùÉþ×Ó£¬Éþ×ÓµÄÁíÒ»¶ËÒ»×óÒ»ÓÒ½ô²øÔÚ¾«ÁéÏ¸ÊÝµÄÊÖÍóÉÏ¡£µÃµ½¹úÍõµÄÊÖÊÆ£¬ËûÃÇÁ¢¿ÌÓÃÀ­ÆðÉþ×Ó½«±»¸¿µÄ¾«Áé´øÉÏÇ°£¬Ò»Ö±ÍÏµ½¹úÍõµÄÃæÇ°¡£  
  
±ùÀäµÄÄ¿¹â¶ÔÊÓ×Å±Ë´Ë¡£ºóÃæµÄ¼¸¼ÇÃÍÌßÓÖÆÈÊ¹À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¹òµ¹ÔÚÄàÅ¢ÖÐ¡£¸ÊµÀ·ò¿´µ½¾«ÁéÍõ×ÓÑÛÖÐÁ÷³öµÄÒ»Ë¿Î·¾å£¬ÐÄÖÐ°µ°µ×çÖä×Å°¢À­¹±£¬×çÖäËûÔÚÕâ¼þÊÂÉÏ¾Ü²»Ìý´Ó×Ô¼ºµÄÈ°¸æ¡£Æ¬¿ÌÖ®ºó£¬ÁíÒ»ÌõÎÞ¹¼µÄÉúÃü¾Í½«±»¶á×ß£¬¶øÕâ´ÎµÄÄ±É±·¸±ãÊÇ°¢À­¹±±¾ÈË¡£  
  
"ºÚÉ­ÁÖµÄÍõ×ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬" °¢À­¹±µÄÉùÒôÀä¿á¶ø¿Õ¶´£¬"Äã±»¿ØÄ±É±¸Ô¶àµÄÍõºó£¬³¤¸ýÐÇ°¢¶ûÎÂ¡£¶Ô´ËÖ¸¿ØÄã×÷ºÎÉêÃ÷£¿"Èç¹ûÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÜ¹»ÈÏ×ï²¢¹©³öÊµÇé£¬ÄÇ¶ÔÓÚ°¢À­¹±À´ËµÒ»ÇÐ¶¼»áÈÝÒ×µÃ¶à¡£  
  
"ÎÞ×ï£¬ÎÒ¼á³ÖÎÒ×ÔÉóÅÐ¿ªÊ¼ÒÔÀ´µÄ³ÂÊö¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»Ø´ðµÀ£¬¿Ö¾åÒÑ×ÔËûÑÛÖÐÏûÊ§£¬Ëû´ÓÐÄµ×Éî´¦È·Öª×Ô¼ºµÄÎÞ¹¼¡£  
  
ËÄÖÜÎ§Óµ¼·µÄÈËÈº±¬·¢³öÒ»Æ¬ÐêÉù£¬ÓÐÈË»¹´óÉù½ÐÈÂÆð¾«ÁéµÄÃû×Ö£¬ÈËÃÇÈÏ¶¨ËûµÄ¼á³Ö²»¹ýÊÇ³öÓÚ½¾°Á¡£Ò»Ð©¾«ÁéµÄÁ³ÉÏÁ÷Â¶³ö¼¸·ÖÅ­Òâ£¬¶øÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÄ¿¶Ã×ÅÑÛÇ°ÕâÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÃæÉÏÖ»ÓÐ³ÁµéµéµÄ±¯°§ÓëÌýÌìÓÉÃüµÄÎÞÄÎ¡£Ëû×îÄêÓ×µÄ¶ù×Ó¼´½«ËÀÈ¥¡£  
  
°¢À­¹±ÓÃËû»ÒÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦ÏòÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÍ³ö×îºóµÄÎÞÉùµÄ¾¯¸æ£ºÈç¹ûÄã²»Ì¹°×ÈÏ×ï£¬ÎÒ¾Í±ØÐëÉ±ËÀÄã£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇ·¨ÂÉ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÀ¶É«µÄË«íøÔòÃ÷Ã÷°×°×µØ»Ø´ðµ½£ºÎÒ²»»á³ÐÈÏÓÐ×ï£¬ÎÒÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇÇå°×µÄ¡£  
  
"ºÜºÃ£¬ÄÇÃ´Äã½«±»ÅÐ´¦ËÀÐÌ£¬Õ¶Ê×´¦ËÀ¡£" °¢À­¹±ÀäÀäµØËµµÀ£º"°ÑËû°´×¡¡£"  
  
Á½ÅÔµÄÎÀ±øÁ¢¿Ì¼ÐÆð¾«ÁéµÄË«±Û£¬ÆÈÊ¹ËûµÍÏÂÍ·Â¶³öºóÃæµÄ²±¾±¡£¹úÍõÕ¾ÔÚ¾«ÁéÉíºó£¬À­³ö°²¶¼Èð¶û±¦½££¬½«½£ÈÐÇáÇá´îÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ²±×ÓÉÏ£¬È»ºóÂýÂýµØ¸ß¸ß¾ÙÆð¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÓÃÖ»ÓÐ°¢À­¹±²ÅÄÜÌý¼ûµÄÉùÒôµÍµÍµØËµµÀ£º"ÄãÃ÷ÖªÎÒÃ»ÓÐÉ±Ëý¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÖ»ÖªµÀÎÒµÄÆÞ×ÓËÀÁË£¬ËÀÔÚÄãµÄÊÖÉÏ£¬"°¢À­¹±Ë»Éù»Ø´ð¡£±¦½£¿ªÊ¼»º»ºÏÂÂä£¬Ê±¼äµÄÁ÷ÊÅÔÚÕâÒ»¿ÌËÆºõÒ²±äµÃÖÍÉ¬¡£  
  
ÔÚÎÞÈËÁôÒâµÄÔ¶·½ºöÈ»ÉÁ³öÒ»Æ¥´¿°×É«µÄ¾«ÁéÂí£¬²ØÉíÔÚ¶·ÅñºÍ¶µÃ±ÏÂµÄÆïÊÖÔÚ·É³ÛÖÐÌ§¹­´î¼ý£¬¾«ÐÄµØÃé×¼×Å£¬Ëû²¢²»´òËãÎ£¼°¶Ô·½µÄÉúÃü¡£  
  
Éä³öµÄÀû¼ý´©Í¸ÓêÄ»Ö±´ÌÈë°¢À­¹±µÄ¼ç°ò£¬¹úÍõÊÖÖÐµÄ³¤½£Á¢¿ÌµôÂäÔÚµØÉÏ¡£¾ª½ÐÉùÖÐ£¬ËùÓÐÈË¶¼ÏòËû±¼È¥£¬¾ÈÖúËûÃÇµÄ¹úÍõ¡£Ö»ÓÐÒ»¸öÈË³ýÍâ£ºÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£  
  
"ÒÔÎÒÒÑÁ÷ÏÂµÄÏÊÑªÎªÖ¤£¬ÎÒÁ¢ÏÂÊÄÑÔ£ºÄã£¬ÉñÐÐ¿Í£¬½«Îª´Ë¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡£×ÜÓÐÒ»ÌìÎÒ»áÏòÄã¸´³ð¡£ÒòÎªÄãºÍÎÒÍ¬ÑùÇå³þ£¬ÎÒ¸ù±¾Ã»ÓÐÉËº¦°¢¶ûÎÂ¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶Ô°¢À­¹±ÑïÉùËµµÀ£¬Í¬Ê±ÃÍµØÕõÍÑ¿ªÁËÁ½¸ö½«Ëû°´×¡µÄÎÀ±ø¡£  
  
ÂíÉÏµÄÉíÓ°ÒÑ¾­À´µ½ÁË½üÇ°£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎÕ×¡ÁËµÝÏò×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖ£¬Ò»¸ö·­ÉíÔ¾ÉÏÂí±³¡£Á½ÈËÑ¸¼´²ßÂíÏòÍâÌÓÈ¥£¬Ö»ÁôÏÂÉíºó±»ÕâÍ»ÈëÆäÀ´µÄÊÂ¼þ¾ª´ôÁËµÄ²»ÖªËù´ëµÄÈËÈº¡£¸ÊµÀ·òÄ¿ËÍÁ½¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ±³Ó°ÈçÀ´Ê±Ò»Ñù×ªÑÛÏûÊ§ÔÚÔ¶·½£¬ÐÄÖÐÄ¬Ä¬ËÉÁË¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÃãÇ¿ÑÚÊÎ×ÅÄÚÐÄµÄ¿íÎ¿£¬ÓëÀÏÎ×Ê¦½»»»ÁËÒ»¸öÄ¿¹â¡£×ÝÈ»ÊÇÖÕÉú·ÅÖðÒ²×ÜºÃ¹ýÊ§È¥ÉúÃü£¬ËûÒÑ¾­¾¡¼ºËùÄÜÀ´Íì¾È¶ù×Ó£¬ÒÔºó¾ÍÖ»ÄÜ¿¿ËûÃÇ×Ô¼ºÁË¡£¶øËûÃÇËù½«Ãæ¶ÔµÄ£¬¿ÉÄÜÊÇÒÁÁ¦ÈøÍõÓÀÎÞÐÝÖ¹µÄ×·É±¡£  
  
ÉËÍ´ÄÑÈÌµÄ°¢À­¹±±»ÖÚÈË·ö½øÁË×î½üµÄÒ»¼äÎÝ×Ó£¬µ¹ÔÚ´²ÉÏ£¬µÈ´ý×ÅÒ½¹ÙÀ´ÕÕÁÏËûµÄÉË¿Ú¡£ËûÇå³þµØÌýµ½ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÌÓÀëÇ°Ëµ³öµÄÃ¿Ò»¸ö×Ö¡£Ö»ÒªÄÜÕÒµ½ÄÇ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«Áé£¬¾ÍÒ»¶¨ÒªÈÃËû³¢¹»Áî×Ô¼º·¢Å­µÄ×ÌÎ¶¡£µ±È»ÏÖÔÚµÄµ±ÎñÖ®¼±ÊÇ¸Ï½ôÈ¡ÏÂ¼çÉÏµÄ¼ý£¬µÈµ½ÉË¿Ú¸´Ô­£¬Ëû¾Í»áÒ»Ö±×·ÖðÄÇ¸öÉ±ËÀËûÆÞ×ÓµÄÐ×ÊÖ£¬ÖÁËÀ·½ÐÝ¡£¹ýÈ¥°¢À­¹±ÐÄÄ¿Ôø¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´æÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐÇé¸ÐÈç½ñ¶¼ÒÑÑÌÏûÔÆÉ¢¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹½ô½ô¿¿ÔÚÇ°ÃæµÄ¾«ÁéÉíÉÏ£¬´ó¿Ú´ó¿ÚµØ´­×ÅÆø£¬ÐÄÖÐ²Â¶È×Å¾ÈÃü¶÷ÈËµÄÉí·Ý¡£ËäÈ»ËûÒÑ¾­×¼±¸ºÃÓ­½ÓËÀÍö£¬¸Õ²ÅÓëËÀÉñ²ÁÉí¶ø¹ýµÄÒ»Ë²ÈÔÁîËûÐÄ¾ªµ¨º®¡£ËûÃÇÔÚÓêÖÐ²ßÂí·É±¼£¬ÖÜÎ§µÄÓêÊÆÒÑ¾­½¥½¥Æ½Ï¢¡£  
  
ÉíÇ°ÄÇ¸öÒþ²ØÔÚ¶·ÅñÏÂµÄ¾«ÁéÊ¼ÖÕÒ»ÑÔ²»·¢£¬Ö»ÊÇ´ß´Ù×ÅÂí¶ù²»Í£µØÏòÇ°¡£ËûÃÇÀ´µ½ÁËÒ»×ù¾àÀë¸Ô¶àÒÑÓÐÊýÀïÖ®Ò£µÄºÚÑ¹Ñ¹µÄÃÜÁÖÖÐ¡£ÔÚ¸Õ¸ÕÓëËÀÉñÏàÓöµÄÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÑÛÖÐ£¬ÕâÀïµÄ¸ß´óµÄ²ÎÌì¾ÞÄ¾ÏÔµÃ¸ñÍâÒõÉ­¡£  
  
ÔÚÃÜÁÖÉî´¦£¬ÄÇ¸ö²»ÖªÃûµÄ¾«ÁéÖÕÓÚÈÃÂíÍ£ÏÂÁË½Å²½£¬·­ÉíÔ¾ÏÂ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²¸ú×ÅÏÂÂí£¬Ë«½Å²ÈÈëµØÉÏËÉÈíµÄÄàÍÁÖÐ£¬Ä¿²»×ª¾¦µØ¿´×Å¶Ô·½¡£  
  
"ÄãÊÇË­£¿"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎÊµÀ£¬Ëû²»¸ÒËµ³öÐÄÖÐÆÚÅÎµÄÄÇ¸öÃû×Ö¡£  
  
·çÃ±½Ò¿ªÁË£¬Â¶³öÁËÏÂÃæµÄÁ³¿×¡£  
  
"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºôº°×ÅÆË½øÁË°®ÈËÓÐÁ¦µÄ±Û°òÖÐ£¬"ÄãÔõÃ´»á--"  
  
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÂ§×¡ÁË»³ÖÐÄêÇáµÄ¾«Áé£¬"Äã¸¸Ç×À´ÐÅ°Ñ·¢ÉúµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¸æËßÁËÎÒ¡£ÎÒÕæµ£ÐÄ×Ô¼º»áÀ´µÃÌ«Íí¡£"  
  
Á½¸ö¾«ÁéÏàÙËÏàÒÀ£¬½ô½ôÓµ±§ÔÚÁËÒ»Æð¡£  
  
"ÎÒ±ØÐëÏë°ì·¨²ØÉí£¬"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËµµÀ£¬"ÏÖÔÚÈÎºÎµØ·½¶¼²»»áÊÕÁôÎÒÁË£¬ËûÃÇ¶¼ÒÔÎªÊÇÎÒ¸ÉµÄ¡£"  
  
"ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£ÎÒºÍÄãÒ»Æð×ß¡£"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¾²¾²µØ¶ÔËûµÄ°®ÈËËµ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò¡ÁËÒ¡Í·£º"ÄÇÄãÒ²¾ÍÎÞ·¨ÔÙ¼ûµ½ÎÒÃÇµÄ×åÈËÁË£¬ËûÃÇ¿ÉÄÜ»áÉäÉ±ÎÒÃÇ¡£ÎÒ²»ÄÜÍÏÀÛÄã¡£"  
  
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÉùÒôË¿ºÁ²»ÎªËù¶¯£º"ÎÒ²»»áÔÙÀë¿ªÄãµÄ¡£Èç¹ûÄãÕæµÄÒÔÎªÎÒ»á×ß£¬ÄÇÖ»Ö¤Ã÷Äã»¹²»¹»ÁË½âÎÒ¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬ÐÄÖÐµ´ÆðÒ»ÕóÈçÊÍÖØ¸ºµÄÐÀÎ¿£º"ÕæµÄºÜ¸ßÐËÄãÄÜºÍÎÒÔÚÒ»Æð¡£"  
  
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÎÂÈáµØÇ×ÎÇÆðÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ò»¸öÎÂÈá¶øÓÖÊÇ×ÆÈÈµÄÒçÂú°®ÒâÓë¿ÊÍûµÄÎÇ¡£ËûÃÇ½ô½ôÌùÔÚ±Ë´Ë»³ÖÐ£¬¾²¾²Ìå»á°®ÈËÉíÉÏ´«³öµÄÅ¯ÒâÒ»Ë¿Ë¿½þÈë×Ô¼ºÑªÂöµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÔÚ¾­ÀúÁË¶àÉÙÌìµÄÍ´¿àÕÛÄ¥ºó£¬ÄêÇá¾«ÁéÆ£±¹µÄÉíÇûºÍ±Á½ôµÄÉñ¾­ÖÕÓÚÂýÂýµØ·ÅËÉÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
"Mmmm¡­."À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹àéà¿×Å£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û´½¼ä¸ÊÃÀµÄÎ¶µÀÁîËûÌÕ×í¡£Ðí¾ÃÐí¾Ã£¬Ëû²ÅÁµÁµ²»ÉáµØÓëÖ®·ÖÀë£º"ÕâÀïÌ«Î£ÏÕÁË£¬×îºÃµÈµ½ÎÒÃÇ°²È«ÏÂÀ´µÄÊ±ºò¡£"  
  
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµãµãÍ·£º"ÎÒ»áÅã×ÅÄãµÄ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÄÄÅÂÒªÒ»Ö±×ß½øÄª¶¼¡£"ËûÃÇÓÖÒ»´Î×ÝÉíÉÏÂí£¬ÔÚäÀÁ¤µÄÓêË¿ÖÐ£¬¸÷×Ô»ðÈÈµÄË«¼ÕÒÀÈ»Ã÷Ö¤×ÅËûÃÇÆ¬¿ÌÇ°µÄ¼¤Çé¡£  
  
"ÎÒÏëÎÒÃÇ»¹ÓÃ²»×ÅÈ¥Äª¶¼¡£²»¹ý°¢À­¹±--"Õâ¸öÃû×Ö°éËæ×ÅÔ÷ºÞºÍÅ­»ð´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ¿ÚÖÐÍÂ³ö£º"Ëû»áÓÀÔ¶×·É±ÎÒÃÇ¡£"  
  
"ÄÇÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÓÀÔ¶ÔÚÒ»Æð£¬"¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÆ½¾²µØËµ£¬"ºÍÄãÔÚÒ»ÆðÎÒ±ðÎÞËùÇó¡£"  
  
"Ö»ÒªÓÐÄãÔÚÎÒÉí±ß£¬ÎÒÒ²±ðÎÞËùÇó¡£"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖØ¸´×Å°®ÈËµÄ»°¡£Á½¸ö¾«ÁéÔÙ´Î²ßÂí³ö·¢£¬Ò»Í¬±¼ÏòÃ£Ã£Î´ÖªµÄÇ°Â·¡£ 


	2. Chapter One: Severed Blood

A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of AJ Matthews' "The Blood Oath". You could find the original one at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=641363; Thank AJ for giving me permission^^  
  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿The Blood Oath £¨ÒÔÑªÎªÊÄ£©  
Ô­×÷£ºAJ Matthews  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=641363  
Åä¶Ô£ºHaldir/Legolas; Aragorn/Legolas (AU)  
  
  
µÚÒ»ÕÂ: Severed Blood  
  
ÎÒÕ¾ÔÚ´°Ç°£¬Íû×Å´°Íâ¶àÈÕÁ¬ÃàµÄÂäÓê·×·×¡£  
  
ËÆºõÕâÓê´ÓÀ´¶¼²»ÔøÍ£Ðª£¬×Ô´Ó°¢¶ûÎÂÔÚÄÇÒ»Ìì¡£¡£¡£¡£  
  
ÎÒ·¢³öÒ»ÉùÉîÉîµÄÌ¾Ï¢¡£  
  
Ò»ÇÐ·Â·ðÓÌÔÚ×òÌì£¬ÎÒµÄÆÞ×ÓºÁÎÞÉúÆøµØµ¹ÔÚ»¨Ô°ÖÐ£¬ÔÚËýµÄÐØ¿ÚÉÏÊÇÄÇÖ¦´©ÐÄ¶ø¹ýµÄÓð¼ý£»¶øÅ×ÂäÔÚ²»Ô¶´¦µØÃæÉÏµÄ£¬ÊÇÄÇ°ÑÊìÏ¤µÃ²»ÄÜÔÙÊìÏ¤µÄ¹­£¬ÄÇ°Ñ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËÔùÓè*Ëû*µÄ¹­¡£  
  
ÎÒÔ­ÒÔÎªÊ±¼äÄÜÁîÎÒµ­ÍüÍ´¿à£¬¿ÉÍ´¿àÒ»ÌìÒ»ÌìÉîÈë¹ÇËè¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹»¹»îÔÚÊÀÉÏ£¬Ö»ÕâÒ»µã±ãÁîÎÒÐÄÈç»ð·Ù¡£ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄÜÔçÈÕ½áÊøÕâ×ÔÎÒ¶øÆðµÄÒ»ÇÐ¡£¶øËûÈ´±ÈÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¸üÁË½âÎÒ£¬×ÜÄÜÖªµÀÈçºÎÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°ÇÀµÃÏÈ»ú¡£µ«ÎÒ²»»áÍ£Ö¹×·Öð£¬Ö±ÖÁÄÇ¸ö¸´³ðµÄÈÕ×Óµ½À´¡£  
  
ÎÒÔø¾­°®¹ýËû£¬ËûÒ²Ôø°®¹ýÎÒ£¬µ«Èç½ñÕâÐ©¶¼ÒÑÃ»ÓÐÒâÒå¡£ÔÚËûÉ±ËÀ°¢¶ûÎÂµÄÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ãÒÑ½«ÎÒÐÄÖÐ¶ÔËûÔø¾­µÄ°®³¹µ×Ä¨È¥¡£ËûÊÇÒòÎª¼µ¶ÊÂð£¿µ±ÎÒÃÇ·ÖÊÖÊ±£¬ËûËÆºõ²¢Ã»Î´±íÏÖ³ö¶àÉÙ¾ÚÉ¥»ò³å¶¯£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÀ´¶¼ÊÇ²»Ô¸½«Í´¿àËßÖîÓÚ±íµÄ¡£  
  
°¢¶ûÎÂÓëÎÒ³É»éµÄÄÇÌìËûÒ²µ½³¡ÁË£¬ÑÛ¿´×ÅÎÒÓë±ðÈË¹²½á°×Í·£¬ËûÈÔÈ»Ã»ÓÐËµ³öÒ»¾äÉËÐÄµÄ»°¡£Ëû²»»áËµµÄ£¬ÄÇ²»ÊÇËûµÄÐÔ¸ñ¡£ËûÒ²²»Ô¸ÒâÉËº¦°¢¶ûÎÂ£¬ËýºÍËû±¾¾ÍÊÇÇ×ÃÜµÄºÃÓÑ¡£¿ÉËûÓÖÊÇÎªÊ²Ã´Òª×ö³öÄÇÑù¿ÉÅÂµÄÊÂ£¿  
  
*****************************************  
We were sweethearts in summer, lovers by fall  
But wintertime came and put a chill to it all  
Now we cannot forgive what we will not forget  
We've both said things that we should regret  
*****************************************  
  
Ã¿¸öÓÐËûÐÐ×Ù³öÃ»µÄµØ·½ÎÒ¶¼Î²Ëæ¶øÖÁ£¬¶øµÃµ½µÄÒ²×ÜÊÇÍ¬Ò»¾ä»°¡£  
  
"ËûÃÇ¸Õ¸ÕÀë¿ª¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹×ÜÊÇÄÜ¹»ÇÀÏÈÒ»²½¡£Ëû£¬»¹ÓÐ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£ÓÐÏûÏ¢ËµÄÇ¸öÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé¾ÍÊÇ×èÖ¹ÎÒÉ±ËÀÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÈË£¬ÕâµÄÈ·ÁîÎÒ³Ô¾ª¡£ÔøÓÐ²»ÉÙÈË´«ËµËûÒÑ¾­¶Éº£Ç°Íù¼ÑÀëµØ£¬ÏÔÈ»Ëû²¢Î´ÀëÈ¥£¬ÕýÊÇËûÁîÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹´ÓÎÒÊÖÖÐËÀÀïÌÓÉú¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ö±ÉùÃ÷×Ô¼ºµÄÎÞ¹¼£¬µ«Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ¡£Ëû¾Ü¾øËµ³ö°¢¶ûÎÂ±»É±µÄµ±ÍíËûÉíÔÚºÎ´¦£¬¶øÎÒËùÖªµÀµÄÊÂÊµÊÇÄÇÌìÒ¹ÀïÔÚÎÒµÄÍõ¹úÖÐÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎÈË¼ûµ½¹ýËû¡£ËûÒ»¶¨ÊÇÔÚÒþÂ÷Ê²Ã´¡£  
  
½ÓÏÂÀ´±ãÊÇÄÇ±»ÓÃÀ´É±º¦°¢¶ûÎÂµÄÐ×Æ÷£¬Î¨ÓÐËû²Å³ÖÓÐÄÇÖÖÌØ±ðµÄ¼ý£¬ºÍÄÇ°ÑÌØÊâµÄ¹­¡£¾«ÁéÊÇ²»»á½«×Ô¼ºµÄÎäÆ÷ËæÒâ·ÅÖÃÔÚÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¿ÉÒÔÄÃµ½µÄµØ·½µÄ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÎÞ·¨½âÊÍËûµÄÎäÆ÷ÎªºÎ»á³öÏÖÔÚ»¨Ô°ÖÐ£¬Ö»ÊÇËµ×Ô¼ºÔÚÀë¿ªÊ±²¢Î´½«ËüÃÇ´øÔÚÉí±ß¡£  
  
¸ÊµÀ·òÏàÐÅËûÊÇÎÞ×ïµÄ£¬¶øÎÒÈ´²»ÐÅ¡£Èç¹ûËûÕæµÄÎÞ¹¼£¬Ëû¾Í²»»áÒ»Ö±ÌÓ±ÜÎÒµÄ×·ÎÊ£¬Ëû»áËµ³öÄÇÍíËûµÄÈ¥Ïò¡£¿ÉËûÖ»Ëµ³öËûµ±Ê±²»ÔÚ¸Ô¶à¡£  
  
ÎÒÖÁ½ñ¼ÇµÃ°¢¶ûÎÂÎÞÁ¦µØÌ±µ¹ÔÚµØ£¬ÉúÃü×îºóÒ»¿ÌµÄãµÈ»ÓëÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅÓÀÔ¶Äý¹ÌÔÚÁËËýµÄÁ³ÉÏ¡£É±ËÀËýµÄÊÇËýËùÊìÏ¤µÄÈË£¬¶øÎÒÏàÐÅÕâÐ×ÊÖ¾ÍÊÇÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£ËûÊÇÎ¨Ò»¿ÉÒÔÈç´Ë½Ó½ü°¢¶ûÎÂ²¢ÄÜ³ÃËýºÁÎÞ½ä±¸Ê±½«ËýÉ±ËÀµÄÈË¡£  
  
ÎÒ¿Þº°×ÅËýµÄÃû×Ö£¬´ÓËýÉíÉÏÁ÷³öµÄÏÊÑªÊªÍ¸ÁËÎÒµÄÒÂ½ó¡£¶øÄÇÖ§¼ý¡£¡£¡£ÄÇÖ§¿É×çÖäµÄÀû¼ýÉÏºÚÉ­ÁÖÍõ×ÓµÄ±êÖ¾£¬ÄÇÊÇÎÒ¾ö²»»á´íÈÏµÄ±êÖ¾¡£¹ýÈ¥ÎÒÔø¶àÉÙ´Î¿´×ÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ð¡ÐÄµØÔÚ½«ËûÃÇïÔ¿ÌÔÚ¼ýÉÏ¡£»¹ÓÐÄÇ°Ñ¹­¡£¡£¡£  
  
ÎÒ¶ÔËûÔøÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¸ÐÇé£¬ÓÑÇé¡¢°®Áµ¡¢Ò»ÇÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬¶¼ÔÚÄÇÒ»ÌìËÀÈ¥£¬ÔÚÎÒ½«ÆÞ×ÓµÄÊ¬Ìå±§Èë»³ÖÐÊ±ËÀÈ¥£¬ÔÚÎÒ³¹Ò¹¿ÞÆüÊ±ËÀÈ¥¡£  
  
*****************************************  
Now my love for you has turned to hate  
It's a total reversal of emotional states  
A sad conclusion I have to relate  
My love for you has turned to hate  
*****************************************  
  
¸ÊµÀ·òÊÇµÚÒ»¸ö¸Ïµ½µÄÈË£¬½ôËæÆäºóµÄÊÇÍõ¹úµÄÊØÎÀ¡£¿ÉÃ»ÈË¼ûµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬Ã»ÈËÖªµÀËûÔÚÄÄÀï¡£ÎÒÖ»ÄÜÃüÈËÇ°ÍùÈðÎÄµÂ¶û¸ø°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£ÂåºÕËÍÐÅ¡£  
  
¼¸Ð¡Ê±ºóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÖÕÓÚÔÙ´Î³öÏÖÔÚ¸Ô¶à£¬ÎÒÃüÁîÊ¿±ø½«Ëû´øµ½ÎÒµÄÃæÇ°£¬·Ô¸ÀËûÃÇ±ØÒªµÄ»°²»Ï§Ê¹ÓÃÎäÁ¦¡£Ëû±»Ç¿ÐÐÍÏÁË½øÀ´£¬ÑÛÀïÂúÊÇÀ§»óºÍÊÜÉËµÄ±íÇé¡£ÄÇ¸ö¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó¿´ÉÏÈ¥ËÆºõÕæµÄ¶Ô·¢ÉúµÄÊÂÇéÒ»ÎÞËùÖª¡£  
  
ÎÒ½«°¢¶ûÎÂµÄËÀÑ¶¸æËßËû£¬Ëû¶ÙÊ±ÃæÉ«²Ô°×£¬¼±×Å×·ÎÊÐ×ÊÖÊÇË­¡£ÎÒÄÃ³ö´ÓÆÞ×ÓÉíÉÏÈ¡ÏÂµÄ¼ýÏòËûÖÀÈ¥£¬Ëû½Ó¹ý¼ý£¬ÈÔÊÇÒ»Á³µÄÃÔã¯¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÎÒÓÖÄÃ³öÁËËûµÄ¹­¡£  
  
"ÊÇÄãÉ±ÁËËý£¬"ÎÒÀäÀäµØÐû¸æ£¬"ÄãÒªÎª´Ë¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡£"  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾ªãµµØ¼¸ºõÍ¸²»¹ýÆøÀ´£º"ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ£¡ÎÒ¾ö²»»áÉ±ËÀ°¢¶ûÎÂ£¬¶øÇÒÎÒ¸Õ¸Õ´Ó¡£¡£¡£"ËûºöÈ»±Õ½ôÁË×ì£¬²»ÔÙËµÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
ÎÒµÄ±íÇéÓú·¢Àä¿á£º"Äã»¹¸Ò·ñÈÏ£¡Ëý¾ÍÊÇËÀÔÚ*ÄãµÄ*¼ýÏÂ£¬¶ø*ÄãµÄ*¹­Ò²ÔÚÄÇÀï¡£"  
  
"ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜËµÊÇÎÒ×öµÄ£¿"ËûËæ¼´¸ÄÓÃ¾«ÁéÓï¿ÒÇóµÀ£º"Amin irma quen, Aragorn."£¨ÌýÎÒËµ£¬°¢À­¹±£©   
  
"Dina, wethrinaer!"ÎÒÀ÷Éù´ò¶ÏÁËËûµÄ»°¡££¨±Õ×ì£¬ÄãÕâ¸öÆ­×Ó£¡£©  
  
**********************************************  
The bright summer sun left us blinded and sure  
That we'd both found a love that was bound to endure  
But then the clouds rolled in and as my eyes adjusted  
I was staring at someone who couldn't be trusted  
**********************************************  
  
ËûµÄ±íÇéÏÔµÃ¿à³þÄÑµ±£¬ËûÖªµÀÎÒÊÇÈÏÕæµÄ¡£  
  
ÎÒºÞËû£¬Ò²ºÞÄÇ¸öºÞËûµÄ×Ô¼º¡£ËûÕ¾ÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°£¬Á³ÉÏÍêÈ«ÊÇÒ»Æ¬Õð¾ªÏÂµÄÃ£È»¡£ÖÕÓÚÎÒÒ§ÁËÒ§ÑÀ£¬"°ÑËû´øÏÂÈ¥¹ØÑºÆðÀ´£¬ÌýºòÎÒµÄ´¦ÖÃ£¬"ÎÒË»ÉùÃüÁîµÀ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÔÚÎÀ±øÃÇ´Ö±©µÄÍÆÞúÏÂ±»Ô½×§Ô½Ô¶¡£"Mankoi, Aragorn?£¨ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿°¢À­¹±£¿£©"Ëû¿ÚÖÐà«à«µØÎÊ×Å¡£ËûÔÚÆóÇóÎÒµÄÁÂ½â¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû»¹Òª×°×÷ÍêÈ«²»Ã÷°×ÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´ÕâÑù×ö£¿ËûÖ»ÊÇÏë¼ÌÐøÆÛÆ­ÎÒ¶øÒÑ£¬ÎÒµÃ³öÁË½áÂÛ¡£  
  
ÎÒÓÚÊÇ²»ÓèÀí²Ç£¬Ö±ÖÁ¶ú±ß²»ÔÙ´«À´ËûÓÃ¾«ÁéÓïËµ³öµÄ°§Çó¡£  
  
"ÄãÕæµÄÏàÐÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹É±ËÀÁË°¢¶ûÎÂ£¿"¸ÊµÀ·òÎÊµÀ£¬ËûµÄÓïÆøÏàµ±¼âÈñ¡£  
  
ÎÒÓ­×ÅËûµÄÄ¿¹âÕë·æÏà¶ÔµØ»Ø´ðµÀ£º"Èç¹ûÎÒ²»ÏàÐÅ£¬ËûÏÖÔÚ¾Í²»»á±»´þ²¶¡£"ÎÒÄÃÆð¾Æ±­Ð¡Ð¡µØßÈÁËÒ»¿Ú¡£½«ÂúÇ»µÄÅ­»ð·¢Ð¹ÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏÁîÎÒ¶àÉÙ¸Ð¾õºÃ¹ýÁËÐ©¡£Ëû¼á³ÖËµ×Ô¼ºÎÞ¹¼£¬È´ÓÖ²»Ô¸½»´ýÖ®Ç°µÄÈ¥Ïò¡£  
  
**********************************************  
I felt the hot summer sun through my cotton shirt  
Then I had wine that reminded me of cherries and dirt  
But then I caught the smell of fresh fallen leaves  
And heard a lonely bird singing in a skeleton tree  
**********************************************  
  
ÎÒÕæµÄ²»Ï£ÍûÉ±ËÀËû£¬µ±ÎÒÐû²¼¶ÔËûµÄÅÐ¾öÊ±£¬×Ô¼ºµÄÐÄÒ²ÔÚÒ»µãµã¿ªÁÑ¡£ÎÒ¼¸ºõÒª±»ËûÑÛÖÐÈç¼á±ùµÄº®Òâ»÷µÃ·ÛËé£¬µ«ÎÒ¾ö²»ÄÜÈÃËûÖªµÀÎÒµÄ¸ÐÊÜ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Ò»¸öÉ±ËÀÎÒÆÞ×ÓµÄÐ×ÊÖ»¹ÄÜÈç´ËµØ´¥¶¯ÎÒ£¿  
  
ÎÒÉúËùÓÐÈËµÄÆø£¬¸üÉú×Ô¼ºµÄÆø¡£ÄÃÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹³öÆøÊÇ×îÈÝÒ×µÄ°ì·¨£¬ÓÈÆäµ±ÎÒÏàÐÅËûÓÐ×ïÊ±¡£  
  
ËùÓÐµÄÖ¤¾Ý¶¼¶ÔËû²»Àû¡£µ±ÎÒ´ÓÒ½¹ÙÄÇÀïµÃÖªÆÞ×Ó±»É±µÄÏûÏ¢Ê±£¬Ã»ÓÐÈËÖªµÀËûµÄÐÐ×Ù£»ËûµÄÎäÆ÷±»ÓÃÀ´ÐÐÐ×£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐÈËÄÜ¹»Ö¤Ã÷ËûÈ·ÊµÎ´ËüÃÇ´øÔÚÉí±ß£»À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¾Ü¾øËµ³öËûµ±Ê±ÉíÔÚºÎ´¦£¬Õâ¸üÊÇËûÒþÂ÷ÊÂÊµµÄÌúÖ¤£»×îºó£¬»¹ÓÐÄÇç¸ÔÚÆÞ×ÓÉíÉÏ·¢ÏÖµÄ½ðÉ«³¤·¢¡£¸Ô¶à¼¸ºõ´ÓÎ´ÓÐ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÀ´·Ã»ò¶ºÁô£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÎ¨Ò»ÀýÍâ¡£¡£¡£¡£Ôø¾­ÊÇ¡£  
  
ÎÒÓÖÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬¿ªÊ¼ÎªÑÛÏÂ´òËã¡£¶¬Ììµ½ÁË£¬´ó°ë¸öÖÐÖÞ¶¼ÒÑ¸²¸ÇÔÚÃ£Ã£µÄ°×Ñ©ÏÂ¡£  
  
ÎÒÖÁ½ñÈÔË¼Äî×Å°¢¶ûÎÂ¡£¿ÉÎÒÊÇ¹úÍõ£¬ÎÒµÄÉí·ÝÁîÎÒÎÞ·¨ÔÚÈËÇ°±í´ï¶ÔÐÄÖÐµÄ±¯Í´¡£Ôø¼¸ºÎÊ±£¬Ö»ÒªÏëµ½ËýÎÒµÄÐÄÖÐ¾Í³äÂú°®Òâ£¬¿ÉÈç½ñ¶ÔËýµÄË¼ÄîÖ»ÈÃÎÒ¸Ð¾õµ½¿Ì¹ÇµÄºÞ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ºÍ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÏÂÂäÓÖÒ»´Î´«ÈëÎÒµÄ¶úÖÐ£¬ÓÐÈËÔÚÒ»¸öÃû½ÐË÷ÁÖµÄÆ«Ô¶Ð¡Õò¼ûµ½ÁËËûÃÇ¡£Ö»µÈÃÅÍâµÄ¿ñ·ç±©Ñ©ÉÔÉÔÆ½Ï¢£¬ÎÒ±ã»áÔÙ´ÎÉÏÂ·¡£  
  
**********************************************  
Now there's snow on the ground and a chill in my heart  
I'm waiting for the thaw and a brand-new start  
I know Spring follows Winter, then it's Summer again  
But I don't think that we'll ever be friends  
**********************************************  
  
Ò»µ©ÎÒÕÒµ½À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÒªÈÃËû³Ô¾¡¿àÍ·¡£ÎÒ»¹¼ÇµÃËûµ±Ê±µÄÊÄÑÔ£¬ËûËµËûÒªÎªËùÔâÊÜµÄ±Þó×ÏòÎÒ±¨¸´¡£ÄÇÊÇÒòÎªÎÒÏë´ÓËû¿ÚÖÐ±ÆÎÊ³ö¹©´Ê£¬ÒòÎª×ÔµÂÄÚºÀÊ±´úÖÆ¶©ÏÂµÄ·¨ÂÉ±ã¹æ¶¨£¬Èç¹ûÉ±ÈËÐ×ÊÖ²»ÈÏ×ïâã»Ú£¬Ëû¾Í±ØÐë±»´¦ËÀ¡£  
  
À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö±µ½×îºóÒ»¿ÌÒÀÈ»ÄÇÑù¾óÇ¿¡£Ëû×ÔÊ¼ÖÁÖÕ¶¼¼á³ÖÉù³Æ×Ô¼ºÎÞ×ï£¬±ÆµÃÎÒ²»µÃ²»ÏÂÊÖÉ±Ëû¡£¾ÍÔÚÄÇÊ±¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û³öÏÖÁË¡£´ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÑÛÉñÖÐÎÒ¿´µÃ³öËûÒÑ¾öÒâ¸°ËÀ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÎªÊ²Ã´Òª¾ÈËû£¿ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×¡£ÎÒÍ¬Ñù²»Ã÷°×ÎªÊ²Ã´¸ÊµÀ·ò»á¼á¾öµØÎª¾«ÁéÍõ×Ó±ç»¤¡£¸ÊµÀ·òÉîÐÅÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÎÞ¹¼µÄ£¬ÉîÐÅËû´ÓÎ´·¸ÏÂÄ±É±ÖØ×ï¡£  
  
µ«¸ÊµÀ·òµÄÉê±çÒ²²»»áÓÐÊ²Ã´×÷ÓÃ¡£·¨ÂÉ¹æ¶¨À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ö»ÓÐËÀÂ·Ò»Ìõ£¬ÄÄÅÂÎÒÔÚÄÚÐÄÉî´¦Ò²Ô÷ºÞ×Ô¼ºÒªÇ×ÊÖÖ´ÐÐÕâÒ»ÅÐ¾ö¡£  
  
ÒòÎªÎÒ½«ÔÙÒ²Ìý²»µ½ËûµÄ»¶Ð¦ºÍÏ¸Óï£¬ÔÙÒ²¿´²»µ½ËûÐãÃÀµÄÈÝÑÕ£¬ÔÙÒ²¸ÐÊÜ²»µ½ËûÎÂÅ¯µÄÓÑÇé¡£¡£¡£¡£ÄÇÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÁîÎÒÍ´¿à¡£µ«ÎÒ±ØÐèÂÄÐÐ×Ô¼ºµÄÖ°Ôð¡£  
  
×ÝÈ»Á¬ÎÒµÄÄÚÐÄ¶¼Ïë×èÖ¹×Ô¼º¡£  
  
ÎÒºÞËû£¬ÓÚÊÇÒ²ºÞ×Ô¼º¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒÒªÔÚÒâÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄËÀ»î£¿ËûÊÇ×ïÓÐÓ¦µÃ£¬ÄÑµÀ²»ÊÇÂð£¿  
  
**********************************************  
CHORUS Repeat  
I'll say it one more time in case you came in too late  
My love for you has turned to hate  
********************************************** 


End file.
